


Surprise!Hugs

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory accepts the hugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!Hugs

Rory startles when The Doctor hugs him, although, by now, he should be more used to this. Amy is still missing, although they are determined to get her back. Eleven has made a point to hug him every time he sees him. All the same, he misses Amy. 

The Doctor hugs him again and this time Rory doesn’t startle, instead he sighs and leans into it, allowing himself to hug the man back. He misses Amy but somehow, with The Doctor constantly hugging him, he doesn’t mind it as much as he used to. Amy will come home… one day.


End file.
